The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Fanfiction
by ElvenWarrior9
Summary: Gwynaith Evanara is a half-elven going on her first quest. Read and find out what happens. :D
1. Chapter 1: We're Going to Erebor

~Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of the characters in it, this is purely for entertainment.~

~Chapter 1: We're Going to Erebor~

It was 8:00 in the morning and I was still fast asleep. "Gwynaith Evanara!" I heard Gandalf's familiar voice yell from the other side of my door. I groaned and buried my face in the pillow.

"I'm tired!" I yelled through my pillow.

"Your cereal is waiting on the table!" Gandalf calmly yelled.

Dang. He knew how to get me outta bed. I HATE soggy cereal. I jumped outta bed, hurriedly put my clothes on, and raced to the kitchen table. When I looked down to scoop out some cereal I realized, there wasn't even a bowl in front of me. He'd gotten me again! He had started using that trick the week before, and I'd fallen for it again. Oh well, I thought, at least my cereal wasn't soggy. Gandalf set my bowl of cereal in front of me and handed me a spoon.

"Thanks." I said. Then Gandalf sat down next to me.

"Gwyn, I need to tell you something about a quest." He started. My elf ears perked up and tuned in. This just HAD to be interesting! Oh how I longed to go on an adventure with Gandalf. He's like a father or a grandfather to me. You see, if you haven't already guessed it, I'm and elf. Kind of. Technically I'm half-elven. My father, Gildor son of Celeborn, died in battle. So, for a few short years I lived with my mother, Félewyn Princess of Rohan, but Edoras was attacked by Orcs. And they killed my mother. I was so young but the attack was so horrid and devastating that I still remember it clearly to this day. The maid escaped with me and took me to Rivendell where Gandalf the Grey took me in as his responsibility. He's the only parent-like figure I have other than my grandmother Galadriel. When I was old enough I was taught sword play, archery, and other valuable skills. I visited Rivendell often with Gandalf, which is how I met my best friend Aragorn.

"We are going to the Shire to meet a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins…" For a few seconds I stared at him blankly. That most definitely did not sound like an adventure! Most hobbits have no interest and even look down upon adventures. "I am trying to convince him to go on a quest to help the dwarves to take back Erebor. Your help will be much needed as well." he explained as if he could read my mind. At that my eyes bugged like a frog.

"Yay! Thank you Gandalf! I won't let you down I promise!" I yelled jumping into the poor old man's lap and hugging him with delight.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Bilbo Baggins

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've had lots of school work. I still do not own **_**The Hobbit **_**or any of its characters. (Though I wish I did 8-D).**

Chapter 2: Meeting Bilbo Baggins

It was mid-morning about a day or two later by time we reached Hobbiton. I looked around me at the cute little town with excitement. Mind you at this point in time I had never seen a hobbit, much less a town of hobbits, in my life. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted as the cart stopped and Gandalf said. "We're here."

"Coming Gandalf." I replied as I jumped out of the cart. We walked through the gate and over to a relatively young hobbit sitting on a bench blowing smoke rings. Gandalf blew the smoke from his pipe in the shape of a butterfly, which landed on Bilbo's nose thus catching him by surprise.

"Good morning." He greeted us politely.

"Now what do you mean?" Gandalf asked. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or to say that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

Bilbo thought for a moment. "All of them at once, I suppose." He answered. "Can I help you?"

"I am looking for someone to share in an adventure." Gandalf told the confused hobbit.

"Well, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, dirty, uncomfortable things. They'll make you late for dinner." Bilbo started checking his mail and walked in the direction of his hobbit hole, "Good morning."

"To think I've lived to be good morninged by Belladonna Took's son! As if I were selling buttons at the door!" Gandalf exclaimed in exasperation.

"What does that mean?"

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins."

"Do I know you?" Bilbo asked us (mainly Gandalf).

"Well you remember my name but not that I belong to it, I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means…me!" Gandalf explained.

"And I am Gwynaith Evanara." I added.

"You don't mean Gandalf the wandering wizard who makes the most excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve! I had no idea you were still in business." Bilbo stated, ignoring me. I must admit that it irritated me a bit that he didn't acknowledge me.

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf questioned. "Well I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it is only my fireworks."

"I'm Gwyn." I tried again. Bilbo just nodded.

"Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for us. I shall inform the others." Gandalf said whilst pushing me towards the wagon before I said anything he'd regret.

"Inform the othe-? No. We do not want any adventures! I suggest you try over the hill or across the water. Good morning."

"What a good many things he does use good morning for. Now he means he wants us to be gone and that it won't be a good morning until we do so." Gandalf said.

"You mean you, he wants you to leave. I only told him my name that was it. YOU brought the whole adventure thing up." I argued. Gandalf tried to argue with me but couldn't.

"Oh, whatever!" he said grumpily.

**A/N: Sorry about how short it was. Not much of Gwyn in this chapter. It gets better I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Party

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted. I've had lots of homework. By the way feel free to correct my spelling, grammar, or format. Also tips on what I could or shouldn't do would be helpful. I don't want to be the color question on quizzes that everyone despises. I still don't own LOTR or The Hobbit OR Starbucks. Need. Coffee. NOW! Anyway, hope you enjoy! By the way everything in italics is Gwyn's thoughts.**

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Party

It was night as I approached the hobbit hole for the second time that day. _This is it. _I dismounted Arafëa and approached the round green door. I knocked three times. Bilbo answered the door looking exasperated.

"Gwynaith Evanara, at your service." I bowed.

"Right." Bilbo replied.

"C'mon Mr. Baggins, there is much to do."I said walking in.

Evidently I was late. Most of the dwarves and Gandalf where there already. Other than being late, so far I felt good. I tried to busy myself as best I could getting drinks and food but the dwarves had beaten me to it. I watched and laughed as the dwarves sang and danced. It was quite an amusing thing to watch as I have never seen a dwarf in person before, much less watch one dance. Just then there was a loud powerful knock at the door that forced silence throughout the loud hobbit house.

"He is here." Gandalf said.

I rushed so fast to see the young dwarf prince that I almost hit my head on something. I stared in wonder. He carried himself as if he was already a great king under the mountain. He did not doubt himself. Thorin gave me a dark look and walked into the kitchen. _Geez, what's his problem?_ I suddenly felt like I was unwelcome with them. Like there was a hatred toward me. But that didn't stop me from eavesdropping on the meeting. Most of it Gandalf had already told me. Then at some point, they started talking about me.

"Why is she here? You know the Elves are our enemies." I heard Thorin say. _Um, OUCH!_

"Gwyn is different. You don't know her. Just trust me." Gandalf explained.

"What use is this elf to us?" Thorin asked.

"For one, she is a brilliant tracker and healer. But most importantly she is an excellent warrior. Her skill with a blade is surpassed by few if any. She has a great deal to offer to this quest. Give her a chance."

"No! I refuse to fide side by side with our enemy."

"Gwyn is not your enemy! I have chosen Gwyn to be the official warrior of this company; you need her help!"

"Fine! But only because you insist and I trust you. Had it been anyone else I wouldn't allow it." Was Thorin's reply.

Well that sure boosted my self esteem. Now I was determined that I would prove myself to this rude dwarf.

**A/N: HEEEEY! Hope you liked it. Sorry it was short and lacked some dialogue. But some of the stuff people already know and Gwyn isn't involved so it's better to leave it out. Please rate/review/give me coffee, or a combo.**


End file.
